


Night Walker

by livetosail



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Relationship(s), Slow Build, kitten!yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livetosail/pseuds/livetosail
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky has been down on his luck for a while.  He roams the streets at night for work.  One particularly cold night, a sleek car pulls up.  
Yuri did not expect is to be offered a job by Victor Nikiforov, Vampire Prince of Russia.





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be just a few chapters. Just something I've been playing around with well I think Snow Golden!

Yuri leaned against a wall in a bored manner. Tonight was a slow night. Earlier that day, the blonde had sought out a new corner to stand on. New corners meant new clients, which Yuri wasn’t particularly excited about. He scowled at the flakes of snow that started to fall, wrapping his jacket a bit closer to slender frame. Of course it would start snowing. The choice of ripped jeans was absolutely terrible for tonight. His leggings had gotten spilled on the night before though. 

A car slowed infront of Yuri. Baring the cold, Yuri pushed his jacket open to reveal the thin cheetah print top, exposing his slender frame as he approached the car. The blonde pushed his hair back before leaning over to rest against the door of the car. 

“Interested in some fun?” Yuri purred to the man, not bothering to smile as he studied the man with a pouty expression. 

The man studied him. “Sure, kitty. Name your prices.” 

It was a nickname Yuri often got. He listed them off softly, lowering his eyes as he got into more intense aspects. He had learned quickly that it made his customers more willingly if Yuri seemed slightly shy. His young age helped with that appearance. 

“Fucking rip off.” The man declared, rolling the window up. The blonde barely had a chance to remove his arms from the window before the car was peeling away from the curb. 

“Hag, my prices are competitive.” The blonde scoffed. It was probably the only chance for the evening to score. 

Yuri growled as he stalked back under his light. The light reflecting off his pure blonde hair often caught the attention of many passing by. It was one of the main reasons he had chosen the spot. The area being notorious for prostitutes vanishing kept most other prostitutes away. 

A breeze was enough to bring a harsh shiver through Yuri’s body. Hastily, he zipped his jacket back up before throwing the hoodie over his head. 

Without any other cars in the area, Yuri felt tempted to return to the pad he shared with others. It would at least provide shelter from the cold. There was no heating or running water in the place though. 

An hour slipped by as Yuri waited. The sole other prostitute Yuri had seen in the area returned to stand somewhat close to him. Yuri had given him a glare as the only form of acknowledgement. 

A sleek, black luxury vehicle rolled past them. The other hooker noticed first that it came to a stop not far from them and took off too it, stopping infront of the cracked window. 

“Hey! Fairy, he wants you.” The other spat, but not in an entirely rude manner. 

It was enough to pull Yuri from his cold daze. He stomped over to the vehicle, squinting at the lack of light within. He could not see the other man at all. “Yes? Want me to list my prices?” He bit off grumpily, regretting his stubborn nature to stay out in the cold for so long. He was sorely not ready for winter. 

A pair of thin fingers slide through the window. Between them was folded bills. “What would this get me?” The voice was cool, but attractive sounding. 

Yuri plucked the money quickly, counting it rapidly. “Just about anything you want, besides bare or sharing.” It was honestly more than he normally made in a week, but not what he would tell this rich git. 

“Good. Get in.” The window was closed, but the door propped open a bit. The blonde figured that whomever was in the car did not want attention. He slides in easily, finding that whomever he had talked with had shifted to the far seat. Yuri stretched out, the warmth of the car feeling amazing. He unzipped his jacket slowly, pushing down his hood before finally looking over to the man who had just bought him for the evening. 

“Most call me Kitty, though you are free to come up with any name that suits you.” He purred softly, not letting his shock of the name next to him show. 

The last thing that Yuri expected was a beautiful man, beautiful silver blonde locks. A strong He felt a slight rise of irritation that the bastard was already on his phone. 

“Oh, what?” And it was suddenly like the prostitute was alive again. “I’m sorry, I got a picture update of my beautiful Makkachin!” Yuri found a picture of a dog showed into his face. The blonde took it slowly, plastering a fake smile across his face. 

“Pretty.” Yuri responded, giving the phone back. “So, any special requests?” He figured since the other hadn’t jumped on him. 

“Requests?” The words were said with such surprise that it caught the teen off guard. “I thought we could get just get to know each other? Besides, you seemed so cold out there. I had my driver stop because something young like you should not be on the street, let alone in this area. I figured you could stay the night at my place. I have some extra rooms.” 

An awkward silence fell between them for a moment. “I am Victor Nikiforov. You may have heard of me? I am a Prince!” 

It took a moment to process that. Yuri froze hard. “No shit.” He finally said, studying Victor harder. Almost everyone knew of the vampire prince but almost no one knew what the man looked like. He was extremely illusive. Any events the vampire did attend were massively restricted. It was practically a press blackout since the announcement that the prince would be the one in charge now of the Moscow faction of vampires. The man was certainly dressed to nines in an extremely stylish suit. The car was also the definition of high class. 

“Oh! You have heard of me. Wow!” Victor seemed far too pleased with himself at this point. “And who are you? Why are your parents letting you dress such a way and stand out on street corners for cash?” Victor prodded, slipping his phone into his pocket before giving Yuri his full attention. 

It wasn’t often that the blonde gave his true name. “Yuri. And I do not have parents. This is the easiest way to make money for me.” 

It was hard for him to speak even remotely decently to the vampire prince. Still, he figured the man had paid enough that Yuri would attempt at being pleasant. However, he was much better at doing physical things rather than talking. 

“I have a Yuri too! I recruited him from Japan when I was there a year ago. He is a sweet one. I think you will get along with him well.” Victor seemed too pleased with himself. “Now,” the vampires phone started to vibrate. “Hold on.” 

Just like that, the Prince went from smiley and playful to completely serious. Yuri studied Victor for a moment before turning to look out the window for once. It gave the impression of privacy, though in truth Yuri already had tuned out the conversation going on next to him. He felt so lost as to why this prince just wanted him off the street. No one ever cared about prostitutes, especially when said person was just a nobody. 

The blonde mindlessly began to play with his sleeve as he noticed they had entered into a grounds of practically a mansion. It was hidden within one of the most notorious and wealthy neighborhoods of Russia. Elegant gates created a beautiful barrier from the rest of the world, aided by the trees which had been skillfully planted and kept alive. The amount of land surrounding the house was impressive too. Yuri had to admit that it was impressive and disheartening. He did not belong here. 

The lightest touch underneath his chin had Yuri’s attention snap back to Victor. The first thing he noticed was that the prince looked rather upset. 

“I am sorry, but it seems our time tonight is cut short. I want you to go inside and find Yuri or Mila.” It was then that the blonde noticed Victor was obviously still on the phone but had put whatever important conversation on hold. “Tomorrow I will discuss with you a plan that may benefit both of us, okay?” 

Yuri felt himself nodded, but he felt his stomach plummet. Of course he would have to give something to stay around. “Sure.” It was all Yuri could think to say as the door was opened. 

The cold air that rushed over him shocked him enough to be lead inside by the driver. 

The blondes’ eyes were still adjusting to the door closing as he stepped a bit further inside. He had not noticed that his presence had drawn the attention of someone in the shadows. The blonde should just turn around and leave. The cash Victor had provided was enough to take the night off and buy a thicker winter jacket. He turned back to the door as the blonde began to make up his mind. No matter how nice it would be to sleep here, where the heater obviously worked well, this was not where the blonde belonged. 

“Leaving already?” A soft voice reached the blonde. He stiffened, turning back to face the entry way. 

“Yes.” Yuri replied as his eyes finally found who had spoken. 

Most would say the taller male was attractive with strong facial features. The dyed blonde hair certainly accented his brown eyes. Though that was about all Yuri could gleam from this new person. 

“Shame. With a sweet body like that, I could certainly make sure you had a good night. Even more so if you maybe provide me a bit of a snack.” The vampire drew closer, invading Yuri’s space to run his fingers lightly over Yuri’s coat before unzipping the puffy jacket slowly. 

“Whatever Victor paid you, I would give double. Besides, I am sure he told you to seek out Yuri. What he did not tell you is that the younger vampire is self-conscious and will see a pretty thing like you as a threat. I would keep you safe in my room for tonight, and let you hitch a ride to the city center tomorrow morning when I leave to catch my flight. After that, I have connections in the city. You could switch over to being a willing donor, earning a good sum to donate a bit here and there. I’d put you up in a nice pad with a few other donors. All utilities covered.” As he spoke, the vampire leaned in to press his nose against Yuri’s throat. His hand had slipped inside of his jacket, running both his hands lightly down the blonde’s thin sides. 

Yuri closed his eyes. This vampire was practically offering to become his agent. It was most likely the same that Victor would offer, though he still would be free. What if this Victor wanted him solely for himself? Could he say no to the prince? As a shifter, most places would not consider him to become a donor. The blonde had tried that first, but was rejected by the organizations for being a shifter. Apparently most vampires wanted something weaker. 

“How do I know you’ll keep that offer?” He narrowed his eyes, but opened his body up. The offer of a new place was tempting. Not needing to cover utilities even more so. It would mean an easier time this winter. 

The response he got was a soft sucking to the inside of his neck for a moment, curious fingers dipping lightly into the back of his jeans. 

Yuri shoved hard. No one could taste without paying first. His anger flared as his expression hardened. At least this vampire had the decency to let go, smirking softly though as he did. 

“No touching unless you pay first.” He growled out. 

“Feisty one, you are.” Yuri couldn’t help but notice the man licking his lips. “I am Christophe Giacometti, Switzerland international and friend of Victors. I have interests to do things that please Victor. One of which would be to take care of you, whom he is obviously concerned about. Victor does not often bring little sweets home like you. It will relax him to know I have already taken you under my wing. Come, I have money in my room. If a few thousand is what it takes, consider it yours.” 

Yuri watched the man turn away but followed despite his judgement. It appeared as though no one else was around anyways. Why disturb more of the household than needed if this vampire could sort out whatever Victor had planned? 

The room was actually a suite of rooms. One area was a sitting room. The blonde could see that the next was a well decorated bed suite, and what was most likely a king sized bed. Christophe settled on the couch, patting the space next to him lightly. 

“Come. I won’t bite yet.” Yuri eyed the vampire, but sat on the couch after sliding from his winter coat. It revealed the shirt that Christophe had already felt around. The back was sliced open to show Yuri’s spine and shoulder blades off. The shirt itself barely met the tops of his jeans as well, though Yuri purposefully choose a pair that barely sat on his hips. The low riding look he had found was appealing and got him attention. It seemed to please Christophe, who threw his wallet into Yuri’s lap. 

“Whatever cash is in there is yours. So, do we have a deal? A little romp tonight maybe and a snack? After that, I’ll drop you at your new flat tomorrow and you’ll get some requests for the same? Consider it the same as what you are doing now, only I control who you meet. And I wouldn’t give a beauty like you to a monster. It’ll be safer and better paid. Plus no more standing on street corners.” The more Christophe spoke in the soft tone, the more Yuri felt himself agreeing. 

After a moment, the blonde offered a casual smile to Christophe. “Consider it a deal then.” 

The blonde had set the wallet down after slipping out a large majority of the bills. As he done so, the prostitute had slipped from his worn combat boots and placed the cash inside. He did so as it would make stripping out his jeans easier. 

When he sat up, Christophe had closed the gap between them. This was what Yuri knew. He let out a soft sigh of pleasure as a hand slide up his spine. It comforted him to slip back into the world he knew. The hands slide back down to grip Yuri’s slim hips as lips pressed gently to Yuri’s shoulder blades. 

“Let’s get these barriers out of the way, yes?” Fingers lightly tugged Yuri’s top away, though he complied. 

The blonde often found that when not in a rush, his customers loved to slowly reveal more of the pale skin. He prided himself in the fact that he had no scars yet. In truth, prostitution had been successful for the blonde. None of his customers had been so displeased by his own service that he was left beaten. The blonde shifted easily as Christophe set the shirt aside. He caught the older male in a needy kiss. Christophe met it happily, invading Yuri’s mouth with his tongue to explore every space. 

“Knew you were prefect for this.” The vampire muttered as he pulled back, running his fingers over Yuri’s arms. 

It was business as normal to the teen. He allowed himself to be lead to the center of the bed, his jeans removed. In fact, Yuri for once let Christophe choose everything from the position to the pace. It was the best way to ensure that their deal was not going to change for the worse. The vampire wasn’t exactly gentle either. Yuri could feel bruises forming on his hips from Christophe’s’ fingers digging in there. 

It was afterward, as Yuri was recovering from the activities that Christophe turned him on his back. The vampire left soft kisses on Yuri’s stomach as he made his way up to the blonde’s neck. 

“Bet you’ll taste like candy.” The vampire muttered gently as he nuzzled Yuri’s neck, lips hovering lightly over one of his veins. One of Christophe’s hands was tangled in Yuri’s blonde locks, not allowing for any movement from the weaker male. 

This was new. Yuri exhaled slowly though as he forced himself to accept this new reality. He trusted in their agreement for lack of anything else. 

Lids covered his own green eyes at the sharp piercing of the first bite. It was followed almost instantly by a gentle tug as the vampire pulled lightly from his neck. The feelings were odd enough to draw a soft whimper from Yuri. It slipped out before he could stop it but was enough to grab Christophe’s attention. He pulled back, lapping at the wound when the blood ran over. 

“I should have warned you that it might hurt a bit. I am sure you will grow to enjoy it though. You are just like candy.” Yuri felt some pride at how pleased the vampire sounded. It was enough to distract him from how strange and dirty it felt to have the vampire lapping at his neck. 

Moments later, Yuri felt the vampire bite over the wound again. Whatever Christophe was doing made his heart race, but pleasure shot through his slender form. The blonde found that Christophe took his own time. The vampire had no problems taking his sweet time, lavishing Yuri's slender form. 

Christophe lapped the wound until it started to clot over, smirking softly. “Rest now, my sweet kitten. In the morning, you’ll have a new life”


	2. The Arguement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I have been super busy with something called course work at the university. Still, I hope to have the next chapter of this out within a few days. 
> 
> Thank you all for your support!!

The sounds of running water woke Yuri up slowly. To say he was exhausted was a bit of an understatement. Christophe had played with him for close to three hours last night, practically until the sun rose. The young blonde stretched slowly, pausing as a few of the bite marks pulled with movement. With that came a light blush, which said a good amount due to the fact that almost nothing embarrassed the blonde. 

Figuring that the other wouldn’t care, Yuri slide into the bathroom as well. He nodded slightly to the other in the shower before studying the various bit marks. Tasting would have put it mildly. The bastard had taken from seven different places! Both sides of his neck held scabs, along with two spots on his right arm, one on his middle thigh, one at the top of his thigh rather close to his groin and one on the curve of his butt. 

“After you shower, I will help you bandage them up.” Christophe looked too pleased with himself though. Maybe it was because in addition to the bite marks, Yuri’s previously flawless body held a collection of bruises and hickeys. 

“Next time, you will pay an additional two thousand for each mark you leave behind.” Yuri growled out, stalking to the shower. 

The warm water felt absolutely wonderful on his sore body. The heat seeped into his muscles as well, relaxing the tension he had been holding there. It took a while for Yuri to convince himself to move either. He finally washed up, but took his sweet time in the practically endless supply of hot water. 

When he finally stepped out, a stack of clothes and an empty bathroom met the blonde. “Figures.” He sought out bandages himself, patching the spots including the two on his neck. 

As he dressed, the blonde could hear voices close by. He was too distracted by the clothes though to really listen. The shirt was soft and plain, though surprising it fit decently well. The sleeves hugged his arms down to his wrists, and he noted the only marks visible were the ones on his neck. The jeans screamed designer. It made Yuri pause, but he slid them on. He noticed that the fabric conformed to his body unlike the cheap jeans he wore. 

After fluffing his hair out slightly to aid its drying, Yuri stepped out to slide into his boots. His eyes wandered over to the door of the suites were Christophe stood against the doorframe, talking with someone outside the rooms. 

It took him coming up behind Christophe to finally get the others attention. 

“Yuri, I presume?” The other male spoke first, his dark hair cut short. The accent was strongly Asian. 

“Yes. You must be Victor’s Yuuri.” The blonde couldn’t help but size this other kid up. He looked youngish, maybe twenty-three since he had a bit of a baby face. 

“Oh.” A blush seemed to suddenly stain the others cheeks, his shoulders hunching over slightly. “Victor kept asking me about you. I thought you had left. Ummm.. Come with me? We should go talk with Victor.” 

Christophe laughed. “I’ve already taken care of this little sweet treat.” 

The teen allowed the vampire to pull him close. He wrapped an arm around Chirstophe’s back, studying how the Japanese vampire seemed even more flustered by this movement. He just tipped his chin up slightly to allow Christophe access when there was lips at his jaw and throat. 

“Chr-Christophe!” The other spluttered, but kept his eyes on the young blonde human. Yuri could easily see the raven haired male was interested. A light smirk slipped across Yuri’s lips, shifting enough to catch Christophe’s lips in a soft kiss. 

“Let’s go see what the Prince wants? Might be amusing.” Yuri purred softly, though he was honestly curious as to why the Prince still wanted to see him. 

“Fine. But it better not make me miss my flight.” Christophe sent a glare to the Japanese vampire before squeezing Yuri’s ass lightly. “I’ll be there in a moment. Don’t start the fun without me, kitten.” 

With that, Christophe disappeared back into his suites to do who’s know what. 

The Japanese vampire looked away, but made no movements. The blonde arched an eyebrow before stepping out into the hallway. “Never seen a prostitute before? Come on, staring is not nice. Let’s get going.” 

Yuri smirked harder when the raven male spluttered, but took off through the house. 

As it turns out, Victor was sitting in a lounge. A large poodle was bouncing around the room and seemed to be his sole source of entertainment. The silver haired male was sitting the shade, smiling wider when the raven haired male returned to his side. 

“Yuuri! You found him!” Must Victor always act like everything was so interesting? 

“Yeah. I was with Christophe.” Yuri spoke out before the raven haired male could. It made Victor frown though before arching an eyebrow. 

“Oh. Why? I told you to find Mila or Yuuri.” Victor honestly did seem confused. It irritated Yuri. 

The blonde squared his shoulders slightly. “If you had not caught on, I’m a prostitute. Christophe offered me work and more money.” He would never tell Victor the offer he had already accepted. 

Christophe appeared at Yuri’s side, sliding an arm across the teens shoulders lightly. The tone could almost be pouty. “I asked you to wait for me.” 

Victor was rather close to scowling. “It doesn’t matter now, but I expected better of you Chris. Yuri was not supposed to be touched. I knew I should have come in.” 

Yuri hated being discussed about like this, but froze at the expression on the other Yuuri’s face. The raven haired vampire had curled around Victor, his face pressed lightly into the prince’s neck. 

“Sit. Until Yuri hears what I have to offer, he is not leaving.” Victor said softly, running his fingers lightly through the raven hair’s. It was easy to see that the prince cared deeply for the other. “Now, I guess I’ll start with the basics. My Yuuri is not very trusting of others. Before I met him, he was starving himself by refusing to feed. Eventually, we found him someone who he trusted enough to feed from. However, it has become apparent that it would be better to have more than one for him to choose from.” 

It wasn’t the whole story still. Yuri narrowed his eyes, but choose not to interrupt. 

“Shifters blood is more potent than the average humans’ blood, which I am sure Chris failed to inform you of last night. My Yuuri needs the extra strength as he is a very rare type of vampire, though I prefer to keep the details of that unexposed.” Victor was watching the blonde shifter. “If you choose to stay with me, you would be the secondary blood donor to my Yuuri. You would live here, finish out school and maybe even aid in teaching Yuuri and his friend Russian. Everything would be paid for, in addition to a monthly stipend.” 

This had the raven haired male turning to look curiously at the blonde shifter again. 

“I won’t accept him.” The raven haired male said suddenly. 

“Hush, love.” Victor said softly, practically ignoring the outbreak from the man on his lap. “You do not have to accept the offer today either. I understand that Chris had made you some sort of offer to work for him?” 

Chris just smiled. “I am willing to let you have the kitten if it means that we are friendly towards each other still.” 

Then all eyes turned to the blonde shifter. He narrowed his eyes at Victor, choosing to ignore Christophe. It made sense now. Since one had shown interest in him, the prostitute had become a thing for the others to fight over. Apparently he had some form of worth to the vampires. 

“Sure. I’ll be a donor for your Yuuri.” The blonde smirked at the slight frown that the raven haired vampire suddenly got. It would be fun to play with this skittish one, and certainly beat being sent out to go feed whomever. 

“Prefect! Chris, you can leave.” Victor turned to his friend with a bright smile. “And next time you try to take what is mine, I won’t let you come back.” He said the words so lightly, but somehow Yuri figured he was serious. 

The raven hair male had sat up slowly. Yuri thought he was the picture of unhappy. “I will be in our room, Victor. If you are insisting on this, you are not welcomed there until that human leaves.” With that, the raven haired male walked from the room. 

It made Yuri smirk at how upset this had made the raven male. Oh this would be fun. 

\----

Later that afternoon, Victor left to go do something. He had made sure that Chris left by himself. 

The blonde slipped into his cat form. Phichit, the other shifter, was still fast asleep. Apparently Yuuri had a lot taken from him last night. The cat itself was mainly grey, though his paws and nose look like he had dipped them in black ink. 

After exploring a good portion of the house alone, the cat finally sat infront of one of the only closed doors. From the scents in the air, he guessed that it must be the master suite where the raven hair male hid. Though Yuri knew of the dog that lived there, he figured he could share the pup easily. 

A moments debate later, Yuri left out a rather loud meow. He knew it sounded a lot like a cry. This instantly got the attention of the poodle inside the room. The kitten let about another cry, pawing underneath the door to entice the dog over. Sure enough, the dog came. The cat meowed again, rubbing against the door before watching as a wet black nose tried hard to investigate the underside of the door. Since the dog wasn’t quite the endgame, the kitten batted at the nose without using its claws. This got the nose taken away, but a rather excited bark from the other side. 

“Makkachin!” A voice rang out from behind the door. 

The kitten could hear the dog give a soft whine. He waited patiently. Moments later, success! The raven haired male opened the door to see what was bothering the dog. Yuri dashed inside, sliding underneath the bed rather easily to also get out of the poodle’s reach. 

It was quiet for a moment. 

Too quiet. 

Makkachin moved first, beginning to bark and bounce around excitedly, trying hard to figure out what exactly was under the bed. Yuri watched hesitantly, pressing hard against the wall. So maybe he had not thought this out completely. 

“Makkachin, get back!” So the raven haired male wasn’t too much of a push over. From the sounds, it appeared that the young vampire was trying to get the large dog to settle. “No, Makkachin! The cat is not for you. Stop!” The words were having no effect on the dog either, who continued to bark and try unsuccessfully to squeeze under the bed. 

“Yuuri, what’s up with Makkachin?” It was a softer voice, kind of sleepy. 

“Phichit! Thank goodness! There is a cat under the bed, whom I think is the new shifter. Help me.” The dog was already settling a bit, still doing its best to get to the kitten though. 

Something flopped onto the bed with a loud sigh. The other groaned. “But I just woke up.” 

“Please Phichit!” Yuuri pleaded as the dog gave a playful growl before barking. 

The antics of the poodle were wearing down on the kitten. Without truly realizing, Yuri had backed up in an attempt to ensure safety. However, there was only so much bed. 

Skillfull fingers wrapped firmly enough around the kitten’s body that Yuri couldn’t twist away. He was pulled out into waiting arms. 

“Oh how adorable!” So this must be Phichit who had gotten to him. 

Yuri found himself hugged to the chest of another shifter. He gave a soft meow as Phichit settled back on the bed, skillfully batting away Makkachin. 

“Another shifter you say?” The voice was more curious than anything else, though Phichit had skilled fingers. 

Yuri wanted to hate the other for spoiling his fun, but from this perspective he could easily see the raven haired male. Whom apparently had been laying down by the state of his hair. Or maybe it was the fact that he was only in a t-shirt and boxer briefs. The raven haired male had taken Makkachin’s collar, slowly leading the dog to a set of double doors before depositing the rather excited creature outside. With the doors shut, the room was quiet. 

“You know, Victor thinks it would be better for you to not be my sole source. No matter what I say, he insists.” Yuri sighed unhappily, leaning against the doors to outside. So apparently sunlight did not bother this one at all. 

Phichit’s hold on Yuri did not let up until Yuri squirmed hard. At least the other male let go before he got bit. The kitten shifted suddenly so that he was sitting next to Phichit. He smirked at the raven haired male before turning to Phichit. 

“Yuri Plisetsky. Prostitute.” He said bluntly. 

The shock on Phichit’s face when the words registered were hilarious, but got him a scowl. 

“Phichit Chulanont. It is a pleasure to meet you.” The shifter paused for a moment before looking to the raven haired male. “It’ll be nice to have some more people around though. I do get tired of hearing Mila’s constant drama.” 

The raven haired male just sighed, rubbing his temples. “I thought it was pretty commonly considered rude to barge into someone’s personal space uninvited. That said, you need to leave Yuri. You are not welcomed in my personal rooms.”

The blonde arched an eye brow. “I thought it was considered rude to leave guests alone. Besides, Victor is paying me to keep you company. I figured we could get to know each other. The sooner we get past these first barriers, the more fun you’ll have.” 

That apparently startled Phichit as well as Yuuri into silence for a moment. 

“No. First, Victor is the one who insisted on this. Second, I have no use for a prostitute. Though Victor may think he has my best interest, I will never feed from something as disgusting as you. I bet within three days Victor will ask you to leave on my behalf.” Yuuri’s tone was soft but plenty threatening. 

Yuri felt his smirk slide to one of his usual mask. Sure, it was pretty similar to what the blonde had heard before but this time it struck a chord. Memories rouse up. 

_“Get out!” A women screeched. Pain blossomed across Yuri’s face as a hand connected hard with his face._

_“I refuse to raise trash like you! You will never amount to anything. Never have you been my son! NOW GET OUT!” The verbal abused continued as the blonde scrambled hard from his parents’ house._

_It had only been a few hours since he had shifted. His father had locked him in a closet until he was able to come back to his human form. Then all hell broke loose._

_There was no time to grab anything besides what he wore and a set of shoes._

_“A disgrace to Russia, you are!” His mother screamed as she slammed the door to the house._

_In retaliation, but also the only way to survive, the blonde shifter had started loaning himself out to strangers to make ends meet._

The blonde refused to acknowledge it. The fake smirk stayed plastered to his face. “At least I have the conviction to become something.” Insulting clients was never a good idea, but Yuri couldn’t help himself. 

He slipped from the room, having to keep his steps calm though he really just wanted to storm from the room. This was why prostitution was easier. It was all nameless faces and one night stands. Maybe this was not what the blonde wanted. Maybe it was too many restrictions- not enough freedom. 

The house’s silence felt suffocating. After being so used to the constant noises of the city, noises through paper thin walls, silence felt uncomfortable. 

The decision was made before the blonde even recognized it. 

Before Christophe had left, he’d cornered the blonde in the empty sitting room with a card. “In case you get bored playing domestics. My offer always stands for a sweet thing like you.” 

He pulled that card out now. Maybe this was the easy way out, but the blonde suddenly felt like this would never work. He had been on the streets for over a year. Turned 16 out there. Learned a new place of life. It certainly was not to be the personal thing of a spoiled brat. 

All it took was a call to the number listed on the card to accept the agreement. Within an hour, Yuri left behind Victor’s residence without a word to any of its occupants. Only the butler saw him leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I am going ahead and editing the ratings for the next chapter so I don't forget. This turned out a bit more violent and forceful than I am..... HOPEFULLY THAT ISN'T TOO MUCH OF A HINT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER


	3. The Abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there is a lot of angst in this chapter. But I wanted to put in a warning as well. This is the most violent I've written on AO3. I know it gives away some of the chapter, but if you are sensitive or having a bad day, I would recommend maybe not reading this. I tried not to make it too descriptive well giving enough information that you guys can guess. 
> 
> I guess read at your own risk? I hope you al enjoy! Feel free to leave comments. I cannot wait to watch the new episode, but I am making myself do some coursework first. Maybe I'll get some awesome inspiration for the next episode!

Two weeks resulted in three high paying jobs. Yuri made more money than he would have standing out on street corners in a month. Being in the city center, he had easily been able to slip off and close out business at his previous shared flat. After giving a ‘donation’- his portion of rent for three months- the blonde packed up his clothes. He left the money with his roommates in case his future went south. At least here, Yuri figured he could find a place to sleep. 

The first job was easy. It had only been for blood. 

The second job provided a bit more interesting. Yuri had been dropped off at a club and let into the VIP area. The vampire had fed form Yuri in the shadows of a private booth. 

The last job had put Yuri’s experience to the test. The blonde was brought to one of the most expensive high rises in the city. The pent house suite. It had been rough sex followed by a prolonged feeding. By the time Yuri could leave, he couldn’t walk more than a few feet even leaning heavily against the wall. The vampire itself had fallen into a blood high after feeding, so zoned out that he couldn’t help the blonde either. 

He did the only thing he knew after roughly sliding back into his clothes. He called Christophe’s contact in the city- Georgi. The other vampire could get into the doors of the penthouse some way. 

He slid an arm under Yuri’s shoulders, steading the smaller blonde easily with a sigh. “He took too much. I’ll make sure you are not sent to him again.” The words were simple. 

The rest of the trip back to his new rooms were basically a blur- probably the exhaustion. 

Two days after, Yuri could finally walk to the kitchen without too many side effects. However, the third day of rest was it. Yuri was summoned out again. Christophe had never said he had to take the jobs, but the blonde figured it would be better for him to save up now while he was still young and wanted. 

The blonde knocked lightly against the hotel room door. His head was pounding, but by having more blood taken, it would slow down for a bit. Silence met his knock for a few moments before the door swung open. 

An attractive woman stood in the doorway, her brown hair styled into the slightest waves. A pleased expression slide across her lips. 

“Come in, sweetheart.” The vampire stepped aside, letting the blonde in with an appreciative glance over his form. 

Christophe somehow had gotten his measurements correct. The blonde had found within a day the closet in his new room held a pretty wide variety of designer clothes that fit his slender form well. Most of the clothes also accented things like his longer legs or exposed his neck. Tonight, Yuri wore a thin red v-neck with black jeans. He shredded his coat easily and left it on a chair as he studied the room before turning back to the female. 

She had moved back the bed, sitting the edge but still looking intrigued. 

“I know we haven’t met before, pretty. Come, sit. I may have a taste later, but for now I just want to talk.” This was the worst type of customer, the chatty type. 

Still, he was getting paid over a thousand for just showing up. The blonde settled against the pillows after toeing his shoes off. 

“And what do you wish to talk about? Preferences?” He hoped that was it. Business was easy for him to talk about. However, he had the worst feeling it was not what she wanted to talk to him about. 

“So you are a bit grumpy. Do you know Christophe has a profile of you? The photo is of you asleep, covered in bites. It makes it clear why Victor choose you.” The words were a little shocking.

“Why would you care?” It was shocking to hear there was apparently a profile of him out there. 

Her face lit up. “Oh! Right, my name is Mila Babicheva. I got tired of hearing Victor and Yuuri argue about this mysterious blonde Yuri. It was easy enough to figure out Christophe had gotten you. One call to my old friend got you over here within a few hours.” She seemed pleased with herself. 

Mila reached over and pull the hair tie from Yuri’s hair. It released the strands he had pinned back. Haircuts had been too expensive to waste money on. He let the locks of blonde hair fall over and around his face before pushing them away and sighing. 

“You are part of the Nikiforov household.” The name had clicked. Phichit had mentioned her possibly. 

“That I am. You put the household at odds. It’s almost interesting to watch Victor try hard to please Yuri, but Phichit is disappointed. I think you maybe understand why. You look like you might understand. How many these past few weeks? Four feedings?” It was easy to tell that Mila thought the arguing was amusing. 

She brushed back Yuri’s hair lightly, studying the three healing marks on his neck. “Phichit gets this way too. He yelled at Yuuri when they realized you were gone. It’s not often that Victor picks someone up, let alone that person seeming not to care at all the status of knowing two powerful vampires.” 

Finally, some words that jolted the blonde from silence. “Two? There was nothing powerful about that pathetic Japanese male.” It came out in a harsher tone, a glare slipping across Yuri’s face. 

Mila laughed! He scowled harder at that. “Oh, sweetie, you probably do not know because you are not a vampire. Anyways, Yuuri is a special type called a Prima by us. Though he appears weaker, more human to most, he is extremely strong. His maker is the purest of the lines. The thing is, Yuuri was just dropped off in the middle of no were, with no one to teach him about his world. Victor has been working on helping him adjust, but he hates how he was changed and all of the things that he doesn’t quite understand.”

Yuri narrowed his eyes. “Well, I do not really care exactly what he is. Now, can I do anything for you?” 

Yuri did not want to care. He forced himself not to think of how he felt when he heard Yuuri’s past. Instead, the blonde opened his expression slightly to show that he at least wasn’t hostile to the idea of giving blonde. 

Mila arched an eye brow. “Phichit often looks as you do now. Being a supplier for long periods of time without rest is draining. Though yours is only from an overfeed, Phichit is becoming weaker. He really does need someone to help share Yuuri’s demands. That being said, I guess I wouldn’t mind a taste.” She smiled softly.

After a moment, she lightly picked up Yuri’s wrist. She ran a thumb gently over his palm. The blonde forced himself to relax at the casual touching. For him, the shift to being with vampires where his blood was the focus was not actually quite the same as being used and discarded for pleasure. These vampires seemed to have nothing better to do than meddle. 

At least she was gentle. Even the slightest pierce of her fangs against his skin had the blonde thinking back to a few nights ago. At least this way she would not see the bruises littering his body. Shifters healed quickly, but the total amount of damage was more than his body could deal with. 

A soft hum slipped from her lips at the taste before sealing the wound. “Yuuri would heal these completely. He hates seeing his marks on Phichit.” 

More information the blonde did not want. “Is that it?” He muttered, watching as Mila reached over to the nightstand to pick up a first aid kit, dressing the wound gently to stop it from making a mess. 

“Does my money not pay for company?” Her voice was curious. 

Yuri swallowed his irritation as best as he could. “I’ll tell Christophe to give you a refund.”

“Oh, no need. If you wish to leave, do so. All I ask is that you let me put my number in your phone. If you ever felt unsafe, I would come recuse you.” Her hand was already out for the device. 

At least now Yuri had a smart phone instead of a burner from the streets. He passed it over slowly, narrowing his eyes as she put her number in and then proceeded to text herself to get his. “Trust me, you’ll like me help.” 

He scoffed at the as he took his phone back. Mila seemed like she was going to stay in the room though as he gathered his jacket. 

“Victor’s butler, Yakov, is waiting downstairs to take you back to your apartment.” She said as he stepped to the door. He didn’t even bother to acknowledge the comment. 

\-----

It was late that night when Yuri’s phone began to ring. He stared at the number before answering it with a glare. 

“Yuri.” Christophe’s voice did not hold any sort of kindness to it as it usually did. 

“What Christophe? It’s three am here.” Though the blonde had not been asleep, he did not like being called. It was only because this man could be considered his employer that he choose to answer. 

A sigh met his answer. “I realize you are new to this, but you cannot be so rude. Though part of your charm is your feisty attitude and harsh expressions with that angel face, I cannot have you being disrespectful. Mila is a good friend of mine, but you still abused that power.” 

“So you are okay with the fact that she was attempting to convince me to return to the Prince?” Being told off sucked. It was all Yuri could do to control his irritation and not hang up. 

“That is beside the point. Until you learn some manners, I won’t send you to any of the older vampires. If you get tired of their treatment, maybe you’ll learn.” Christophe clicked the phone off. 

The exact meaning of the threat escaped Yuri for now. His lack of experience could attribute to that, plus his general lack of knowledge of vampire hierarchy society. 

Too soon he learned exactly what that meant though. 

The next client answered that question. The vampire himself lived with four others in a midsized, inexpensive apartment. Though it was still nicer than the apartment that Yuri had shared, but nothing compared to nice townhouses and penthouse suites of the previous clients. At least the one that was paying had his own room. The other four shared two rooms between them and a bathroom. Though the deal had not been limited to just the one vampire. 

Yuri was dressed in tight leggings ad combat boots. His sweater was thick and comfortable, but he shed it easily at the vampires’ request. He hardly paid attention to the fact that five sets of hungry eyes turned to him. The blonde just settled on the couch in the middle of the room, pushing his hair from his face and giving the most attractive a smirk. 

“I guess it’s my first time feeding multiples.” He played off his own anxiety, blinking lazily. It had been less than five days since he had been fed from last. 

“Oh, don’t worry. Those two are just watching tonight. Though I do hope you won’t tell Georgi that it took three of us to cover your charge.” The one with red hair stepped forward, coming to sit next to the blonde as he spoke. “A treat like you will be savored. It’s not often we get shifter blood anyways.” 

The blonde let his eyelids flutter close as the vampire ran his fingers through his hair. It was a trick he had found that pleased the vampires, showing that he was trusting. 

“I was told only to provide you with blood tonight.” He kept his tone soft, leaning his head back against the scratchy material of the couch. “I guess it could be our secret though, allowing your two friends a taste.” No rules existed that Yuri knew of though. 

He opened his eyes a bit when he felt lips press to his throat, the hand in his hair tightening a little. “Would you mind taking your leggings off as well?” 

Air puffed against his sensitive skin as the other spoke. Yuri rolled his eyes at the request, thinking about how he wanted to respond. 

“It’s a bit chilly in here. Maybe you could turn the heat up a bit?” It honestly was cold, and that made Yuri grumpy. These morons obviously were not bothered by it though. 

The red head must have given one of the others some look as moments later Yuri could hear the drone of the heat turning on. It would take a few minutes to take the chill form the air, but the blonde male leaned over to pull his boots off. He slid them far enough away from the couch to give someone room to kneel in front of him. The blonde then slide his pants down slowly, making sure to arched his back slightly against the couch as he raised his hips. It got all eyes back on him. A thong had been a good choice for tonight. It was just simple black, but it stood out strong against his pale skin. He flicked the thin material to land on top of his boots before stretching out comfortably against the vampire again. 

“Better?” Yuri asked, shifting enough to look at the red head. 

The vampire nodded, eyes tracing the blondes thin body. “Mmmm, beautiful.” He returned his fingers to Yuri’s hair before sliding it down too Yuri’s neck. 

“Come sit on my lap, precious.” The blonde complied easily, almost shifting to face the vampire until he was stopped. “Nah-uh, back to my chest. I just want to hold you as my friends feed.” 

That was not exactly what Yuri expected. He allowed it though, leaning against the vampires’ chest. Cool hands took his wrists, holding them captive. Movement infront of Yuri caused his attention to snap to the other four in the room. It was then that he realized the two others were holding onto one of their own, a rather ghostly looking one with awful brown hair. It growled at Yuri, fangs already out. A collar was around its throat too, one of them having a firm hold on that. 

“Now, see tonight is an important night. My friend here was just recently changed. It is to celebrate that he can feed live now.” The grip on the blonde’s wrists tightened more, keeping Yuri from yanking free though he did not try. The sight before him had him frozen to the spot. 

So this is how Christophe played then. It was no different than a pimp. Do something to fall from the favorites list and get punished. Yuri knew fear would only cause the young one, and possible the others to go into a frenzy. He forced a deep breath, trying to relax. The growling was not helping though. 

“I’m not going to try and run.” He said softly, pressing lightly back into the one whom’s lap he currently occupied. 

The grip on his wrists released for a moment, before the red-haired male slide his arms around Yuri’s’ torso. The blonde felt lips against his shoulder. 

“It’s for your safety that I hold you, kitten. See, the more still you are, the better this will go.” A moment later, he felt fangs sink into his muscles. 

It surprised him enough to toss his head back lightly. In that moment, they let the youngster free. It was pain Yuri felt first, blossoming on his neck. The arms on his chest tightened. Even though he had not moved, the pain worsened. A gasp escaped his lips as the inexperienced vampire pulled back slightly with his fangs still firmly rooted in Yuri’s skin.

It caused the puncture wounds to tare. A drop of blood slide down Yuri’s neck to his torso. 

Someone was growling. He couldn’t tell if the red-haired one behind him was still attached to his shoulder. There was no-where to go. His own arms were pinned against his sides. The weight of the other vampire too much for him to dislodge with his legs. Yuri closed his eyes tight as he heard more than felt this inexperienced monster try to gulp his blood. He tightened his hands into fists as another drop of blood raced down his upper torso. Nails scratched at his shoulders and scalp as the youngster tried harder to keep himself attached the wound. 

Words were passed but Yuri couldn’t focus enough to understand what was being said. He barely processed that two of them were prying the creature from his body, disentangling his grip from the blonde’s hair and shoulders. The last was in his place almost instantly, lapping at the wound to encourage clotting and clean the spot away. It hurt too much for Yuri to find any pleasure in this. His eyes snapped to the youngest, watching it struggle against the other’s grip. Blood, Yuri’s blood, covered its lips and chin. 

“Again, gently this time. Try his thigh. The muscle will provide some resistance.” Someone was coaching the young vampire. 

Yuri shook his head ever so slightly. “Please.” He whispered, not ready to have that thing on him again. Though Yuri couldn’t bring himself to plead for this all to stop. 

There was silence for a moment. The red-haired male laughed softly before pressing a kiss to Yuri’s shoulder. “I told you I would protect you, kitten. He’s harmless with all of us around.”  
If this was Christophe’s idea of a punishment, there had to be worse. It was best just to suffer through tonight and hope the next job would be better. 

Yuri finally gave a slight nod. He hesitantly relaxed into the man behind him again. At least this time Yuri was prepared. 

No sound escaped his lips as the youngster’s fangs returned to his skin. The bite was just as rough, pain causing his muscles to twitch slightly. There was no good way to hold his legs down either, so the blonde forced himself still. His arms were still pinned to his chest by the red-haired vampire. After a moment of watching, seeing the blood blossom around the fangs bared deep in his thigh, the blonde leaned his head back and closed his eyes. If he couldn’t escape physically, maybe he could mentally. 

“That’s right. Let us take care of you.” The whisper brought goosebumps to Yuri’s skin, but he did not respond. 

Four bites later the red-haired male finally called stop. The youngster was getting sluggish by the end. A sign of a potential feeding high. Yuri was not pleased that his technique had not improved either through-out the night. The holes left behind were large and torn in a sickening way. Yuri bet they would scar. His own head pounded from a headache, his whole body aching from holding tension. At least one of them had the knowledge to bandage the wounds. Bruises had already formed from the restraining hold he had been placed in all night. 

But it was over. 

Yuri forced himself to remember that as he crawled into his bed after re-bandaging the wounds. The blonde pushed away any sorrow he felt for himself. He could take whatever Christophe threw at him. Tonight proved that. 

Or so Yuri thought. 

The next job was exactly four days later, a week after Mila had requested his service.

The blonde had spent most of those precious four days either sleeping or laying around his room. The wounds on his neck drew too much attention to step outside unless he planned to wear a scarf. No, it was easier to keep himself entertained in the security of his room than venture out. Besides, everything he could basically ever need was stocked in the apartment. Food. Movies. Games. 

It was a job that drew him from the safety of his new room and back into the real world. 

Of all places Yuri did not expect to be dropped off at, the hospital ranked number two on that list. Victor’s house would forever be number 1. An escort brought Yuri to private rooms were someone stood guard. It was apparently a vampire too, by how pale the skin was. 

A hand stopped him from entering the room though. Someone came out instead. A man. Mid-thirties maybe. Dirty blonde hair. Yuri could see the disapproving look in his eyes as he studied the blonde. 

“Ground rules. No talking. It irritates my companion. His condition is none of your concern, which is why you’ll be blindfolded. He’ll feed from your arm, here is wipe to clean it first.” The man handed over a generic hospital wipe, probably most often used before giving a patient a shot. “Afterwards, you will bow. The only thing you can say is to thank him.” 

Why the blonde needed to bow was beyond him. He also thought he should be the one to be thanked, but that was an argument for another time. 

“You are then to strip. I will help you onto the bed. Again, you are not allowed to speak. You will service him, as many times as he wishes. Then you can dress and leave. Now, turn.” Yuri pushed down irritation. Of course it was what he was being paid for, but he would have never accepted someone this bossy as his own customer. 

To the point, Yuri turned. He allowed his sight to be taken away before being lead into the room. His sleeve was pushed back by cold hands. The one that had given the instructions stood behind Yuri. He stayed compliant as his arm was raised. It was a knife that made the wound in his arm though. A slight gasp escaped his lips, but no one talked. 

He felt the slight dizziness of blood-loss. As he felt the other pull away, he stepped back slightly before bowing slightly. It was odd, honestly. Though Yuri did not verbally offer anything. He couldn’t stop the blush that slipped over his cheeks as he stripped off his clothing. Since there was no chance to do this without getting blood on the shirt, Yuri did not waste time to make the strip interesting or non-messy. He stiffened as arms aided him stepping back to the bed before climbing on the hospital bed. There was not much room. 

Hands pushed him down onto the bed face first. Fear flooded the blonde as the hands kept his shoulders down. There was no room to get free. He could barely breathe. Someone moved next to him to touch his skin, but the touch felt wrong. Yuri pushed his head hard to at least be able to breathe. Frustration to no end blossomed in Yuri’s chest as the blind-fold did not budge at all. Could a prostitute be raped? He froze again at the touches to his body, still not breathing like he should as he focused solely on what was around him. Not being able to see in a room he had never seen before incredibly irritating. 

Cold fingers prodded his body, touching and investigating. Almost every unhealed bite was at least lightly touched. The one on his upper inner thigh that had gotten lightly infected was pushed on particularly hard. 

The vampire said something above him. He could not understand the words though. 

He jerked at the lips that investigated the bite again before fangs were inserted into the irritated skin. It hurt worse than receiving the wounds for a few moments before the vampire was lapping the wound. Slowly, the pain receded. The wound felt odd. 

He was forced to endure that for basically every other bite on his body. His muscles ached from not moving for so long. The hands on his shoulders relaxed though. It was a false sense of security. 

Without much warning or preparation, the vampire entered him. At least slick had been applied to the vampire. The days of misuse were not pleasant to Yuri either. A whine escaped the blonde throat. If this night ended now it would be too late. 

For the first time, ever, Yuri felt himself losing the battle on his emotions. Tears caught on the blindfold. 

The feelings of just being trash did not leave that night as he showered. Nor in the morning, after he had woken. 

Honestly, he still felt terrible the next day as well. The only person he knew to reach out to was a fellow hooker, but the couple weeks of silence on Yuri’s part probably had ruined that. It took a ton of control not to start crying at random points. Exercising only helped some. The blonde used the apartment gym to do a light jog, not that he was much of a jogger. It was just that with his new apartment, he was not walking nearly as much as he had previously. 

Shifting and roaming the apartment seemed to clear up most of the rest. The kitten found a few interesting spots of the apartment, including a wonderful patch of sunlight in the middle of the unused kitchen table. That was how the third day passed for the blonde.

Except for when his phone buzzed. 

He wanted to ignore it.

Maybe it was spam. 

Yuri shifted back, having returned to his room for the comfort. 

It was another job.

Yuri’s heart sank. Whatever it was, the blonde was not ready. 

His skin was healed for once, but the blonde just did not want to go out at all. 

The blonde dressed slowly after showering again. The outfit matched his mood, dark colors and harsh lines. He stopped down out to the waiting car with a harsh scowl on his face. This was almost worse than standing on street corners. At least then the blonde had a choice and control over his hours. Now, he was just to wait around basically to wait for someone to request him. This new schedule already wasn’t working out to well but the blonde was not in position to ask for changes. Well, he would have been but Yuri refused to apologize. He hated people thinking they had leverage over him. 

A thought slipped into Yuri’s mind. If Yuuri wanted nothing to do with him besides the occasional feed, he would not be at the whim of others all the time. 

The blonde scoffed silently, taking a few moments when the car pulled up to the complex his customer lived at. Another penthouse, possibly? Back to business as usual already. A smirk slipped across his lips as he made himself inside, barely noticing the doorman. 

It was the penthouse suite. The door was unlocked, so Yuri entered. That had been the instructions. He moved slowly through the place, noticing the artwork inside screamed of new money. As did all of the décor and furniture. 

The vampire was in the master bedroom, relaxing in just boxers and a nightshirt. He smirked at the sight of the blonde. “Took you long enough to get back here. Come, snuggle up. Let me enjoy my movie.” 

It was then that Yuri figured out this wasn’t another job. This man, no, vampire, was the worst type. 

Arrogant. 

Yuri did as he asked after leaving his boots just out of the way. He curled next to the vampire, his head coming to rest on the chest of the vampire. At least this was his face was temporarily out of view. 

And the vampire wanted to watch a movie. Yuri could not completely relax. The minutes passed by like hours. Even the gently stroking and touching could not coax Yuri to relax further. 

Even after the movie ended, the vampire switched to just normal TV. Yuri felt impatience growing in his stomach. It was not company that Yuri craved. In fact, he loved spending time by himself. This vampire however seemed to love giving attention. Yuri felt smothered, but he couldn’t bring himself to push the other away. This was what he deserved. 

Probably four hours passed before the vampire finally began to show signs of interest in Yuri. The blonde was shifted gently to lay on his bed, followed by soft kisses to his neck and throat. It was pretty normal stuff compared to the last two clients. 

“Too bad I did not find you on the streets,” the vampire muttered as he pressed soft kisses to Yuri’s throat, teasing a particular area. 

There was the slightest scrape of fangs for a moment, though no bite. “If I had, you would never leave these rooms again. So beautiful and sweet.” The tone was innocent enough, but the words felt threatening. 

“See, if I had found you, things would be much different. I would have gotten sedatives to keep you mildly unaware of the world around you. Kept you like that for weeks.” Yuri couldn’t help his heart beginning to race at the words. It certainly was not what he wanted to hear. “Then, after enjoying your sweet blood for weeks, I would have drained you.”

Hands slipped beneath Yuri’s shirt, investigating his chest and nipples. The vampire obviously did enjoy what he felt. 

“See, I know Christophe only allowed me to pay for you because you angered him. Which is why you may pass out before I am done. Consider it a blessing to you.” The vampire was now restraining Yuri, as the words had been enough to convince the blonde that he seriously did not want to be here. Only, the grip on his wrists would not shift at all. 

“Please don’t.” Yuri finally whispered, glaring at the vampire on top of him at the words caught the man’s attention. 

The vampire laughed. “Oh, trust me sweetheart. I will not kill you. There is just nothing more fun and relaxing than a blood high from a shifter. Only, it takes quite a lot for me to get a blood high now.” The smile he gave Yuri was sickening, full of fangs. 

Yuri could not get a response out before those terrible fangs were sunk deep in his shoulder. He did let out a shout of surprise, but fell silent. Within a few moments, the blonde completely gave up fighting at all. His body went completely limp. The vampire was smart enough not to fall from it, the grip on his wrists never loosening.

These past two weeks were the worst in his life. The panic and fear he felt around vampires ranked the top events in his life. The emotional trauma would probably always remain, even if the physical scabs and scars healed over. Laying beneath this monster made one thing apparent. The emotional upset that Yuuri dished felt like a tiny papercut compared to these past few weeks. Maybe being a whore truly was better than this. Or maybe being paid by Victor in hopes of one day helping Phichit might be better. 

A traitorous tear slipped from Yuri’s eyes as the vampire continued to alternate between sucking the wound and lapping at it. Laying down, he would be saved from the worst of the dizziness. Though getting home was a nightmare. If that penthouse could even be called a house. He felt his head begin to swim after a while, his eye lids growing heavy at the loss of blood. 

There was almost nothing to keep Yuri awake besides his frustration at the situation. The TV had been turned off shortly after the vampire decided he was truly hungry enough to feed. So, Yuri latched onto the anger as best he could. There was no way he would pass out next to this monster either. He had to get to his phone and get out before the sun rose. 

Yuri moved slowly when the vampire finally began to grow lazy and weak to the onset of the blood high. The first move was to gently push the vampire off. Then it was a slow wiggle down the bed. He let his feet dangle off the bed for what seemed like hours before finally managing the energy to sit up. He could feel his heart racing, shivering hard even in the warmth of the apartment. 

It took forever for him sitting up to remember that someone would need to physically come up to the penthouse to get him. 

Only one person to came to mind as well. 

Yuri slowly worked his phone, pulling up the one number he hadn’t touched since the day it was input into his phone. He had no one loyal to him. He called on the only favor, no, offer, that he had left now. 

_**To Mila** Anchor apartments. Penthouse. I accept. _


	4. Healing

Mila arrived within half an hour. Yuri could not bring himself to care at how concerned she looks. He just shivered and hung his head low at the pounding headache that returned. This was worse than a hangover in the morning. 

In truth, he barely remembered getting back to the car. It was in the safety of the familiar seats that the blonde let himself start to relax. As soon as he released the tension, he slipped into blissful unconsciousness. 

\----

The world was quiet when it finally returned. The blonde exhaled unhappily, snuggling into the warmth and safety of the sheets for a while longer. Drifting. 

The softest sound of someone shifting brought Yuri from his numbing rest. He shifted slowly to look in the direction of the noise. Yuuri sat not far from the bed in a chair, soft light from a phone illuminating his face a bit in the dimness of the room. The raven-haired male glanced up as Yuri sat up rather slowly. 

In truth, his body ached as it never had before. The loss of blood made him feel weak as a kitten. Whatever the raven-haired male had in mind, Yuri did not want to hear it. 

“I realize I am not welcomed here. I only plan to take the day to recover before I’ll be gone. You were right that I am nothing more than a whore, but at least sex won’t get me killed.” The words escaped the blonde before he could think them over. Of course, he was choosing to flee again over anything else. There wasn’t much Yuri was now besides a whore, and most likely a coward. 

Yuri had looked back down at the sheets as he spoke so he did not catch the slight frown the raven-haired male had. “Rest as long as you need. The doctor removed the IV line a few hours ago, but you slept for over a day. Phichit will be bringing you food. At least if you are here Victor will stop moping around the house.” The tone wasn’t exactly cold, but not welcoming either. 

What could Yuri stay to that? He certainly still was not welcomed by the other. He hated feeling so disgusted with himself for being weak. Go figure he couldn’t even prove that he could handle whatever life threw at him. It made just shifting into a cat and finding some nice human home to live in sound so tempting. If only the government had not made such actions illegal years ago. 

The raven-haired male stood quietly. Apparently, he was not going to force a response from Yuri. The blonde watched the other leave without feeling exactly pleased. In truth, he felt more alone than ever. 

It seemed the household had other ideas though. 

Mila slipped into the room within minutes of the other Yuuri leaving. Her expression was dominated by a deep frown. 

“Now, don’t start on apologizing for calling me. I am happy about that. However, I thought you would take better care of yourself. I know you’re not dumb.” She took over part of the bed that the blonde wasn’t on. Though, the bed was probably a king and the blonde was barely five foot four inches and maybe 115 pounds. 

He pulled the covers higher over his chest to attempt to hide from Mila. “It’s your fault.” He muttered darkly. It was in his mind, she was all to blame. 

Anger caused him to speak before she could respond. “Christophe got pissed that I walked out on you that night. He told me I couldn’t be trusted around his clients. I was forced to be the toy of a new changed vampire. And some nasty thing in the hospital practically raped me!” The words spilled out so easily. He needed someone to know what exactly he had suffered. Who better to tell than the person who caused it? 

Mila’s expression turned to one of shock. “I told Christophe it did not matter. I only told him because I mentioned I like your feistiness.” Her expression turned to a pout. 

However, neither realized that Victor was in the doorway, listening to the conversation. His expression was fiery with anger. 

“I believe I told you to ensure Yuri’s safety, Mila.” Victor’s tone was soft as he stepped into the room. “Yet I am hearing the opposite is true.” 

Mila stayed silent. Victor just sighed. “I see I cannot trust you, Mila. Please, I would like to talk with Yuri.” He stepped aside. 

“Vitya..” Her words were soft, but a stern glance from the silver haired male had her walking form the room silently.

The blonde sighed softly, pulling his knees to his chest. He couldn’t meet Victor’s expression. “I would like to just rest. My head is killing me.” He turned slowly, not wanting to turn his back to the prince. 

“Okay.” Victor came to stand at the edge of the bed. “I am here to talk when you are ready.” 

Yuri nodded, moving only after Victor left. He curled on the sheets, that short amount of conversation making the blonde exhausted. In truth, he did not feel comfortable in the house. But he was too weak to try and go anywhere else. After seeking out his phone, he hovered over one of the few people he trusted. It was another shifter who worked at a local coffee shop. Yuri couldn’t bring himself to bother him though. 

Instead, the blonde curled around a pillow and stared out the window. 

His thoughts wondered as he drifted asleep. 

_Hands held him down. The room was dark. Was there something over his eyes? It seemed fuzzy. He couldn’t understand why._

_“Little whore.” It was his father speaking._

_Yuri tried to speak, to get up and leave before his father said something else but couldn’t move._

_“Oh, you want to leave already? But I paid for you. I got this wonderful new pet too. Never fed it yet. Since you are so worthless, I thought I could put you too use.” The tone was so degrading._

_Something was making terrible growling noises. His heart sank as he realized that the noise sounded like the one of that newbie vampire he fed weeks ago would make._

_“N-no!” Yuri struggled harder. No, he thought he was done with this. The noise was getting close too. But Yuri couldn’t see it. Or his father. He strained hard but could barely make out anything._

_“Be proud. You are going to feed my real son now. He’ll drain you dry. I heard you like that.” There was laughing along with the sounds of chains._

_No._

_Yuri screamed, tugging at whatever was holding him. He couldn’t get away. Something was holding him down even as he fought._

“Yuri! Wake up! Come on, it’s just a dream. Yuri!” A voice was suddenly demanding this of him. And shaking him. 

Yuri wrenched his eyes open as something snapped within him. Victor was holding him to his chest in a hug. He had one of Yuri’s hands within his own. 

“Yuri, it was a nightmare.” Victor’s tone softened. Yuri had stiffened hard, now leaning away from Victor as he felt tears sliding down his face. 

“I realize that.” The words came out pinched. Yuri’s throat hurt. When Victor’s grip loosened, the blonde pulled himself away, grabbing a pillow to hide behind. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Victor asked softly. He was clearly concerned. That was the last thing he probably was. 

“No. Thanks for waking me.” Yuri coughed out. He accepted the glass of water from his glass before freezing again. He had not realized someone else was in the room. That someone was the other Yuuri. The blonde glared as he sipped the water. 

“Do you need something?” The blonde managed a scowl to the other Yuuri. Though it was completely ruined by the tear tracks still present on his face. 

The raven-haired male looked away. If Yuri was honest, he would say that the other looked upset. “O-oh. No. I hope you feel better soon.” He muttered before fleeing the room. 

One down. Victor was still sitting on the bed though. How to get rid of him was the question. 

“Look, it was just something from my past.” Did what happened a few weeks ago count as the past? “My father was a bit abusive. So, it’s nothing. It won’t happen again.” 

Only Yuri had not had night terrors like that for a few months now. At least he knew they sucked as bad as he remembered. He felt incredibly weak- his hand shaking hard as he reached over to set the water glass down on the nightstand. Without the glass, his hands shook hard. Curling them into tight fists helped, moderately. 

“Yuri,” Victor’s voice was so caring that it hurt worse. 

Yuri sent him a glare. “It’s nothing. Now, unless you are going to either get me food or a phone charger, I am not interested in chatting.” 

Taking his frustration out on Victor probably was not the smartest idea. It just was too easy to place blame with the silver haired male. Victor was who Yuri blamed for getting him into this mess. Just a simple job had turned his whole life into absolute hell.

“I’ll have something sent to your room.” Victor seemed offput, but left the blonde alone. 

Nothing changed over the next two days either, besides that Yuri could get up and walk around more easily. To counter being spoken too, he spent most of this time hiding in his cat form, especially from the curious poodle. No matter how he tried though, he couldn’t sleep through the night in his cat form. His anxiety levels were forcing him to change back. 

The nightmares got worse. Anytime he closed his eyes to sleep, the terrors of the past few weeks attacked him. Victor woke him up the following times as well, clearly concerned. Yuuri was always in the background as well. Phichit often diffused the tense situation by bring Yuri food or getting him to watch tv. 

Mila appeared on the third day with two bags packed full of Yuri’s belongings. She had taken it upon herself to deal with Christophe. Which for that, the blonde was silently thankful. The Swedish vampire had left more than a few messages asking Yuri to call him back. At least now the blonde could leave. 

He only bothered to touch the bags to pull out clothing of his own. It would be a pain to lug these bags through the city center, but with the limited amount of savings Yuri knew he wouldn’t call a ride. He slid into his own clothing, only hoping the occupants of the house stayed away long enough for Yuri to leave. The blonde had lied when saying he was laying down to rest. It had been an easy excuse though. 

As he leaned down to pick up one bag, someone cleared their throat softly behind him. 

The blonde turned in surprise, his expression slipping to a glare at the sight of Yuuri. “You’ll be happy to know I am leaving again.” 

“I..” The raven-haired male sighed. “I do not think you should leave. Victor is concerned about your health.” 

“Really? Are you sure it isn’t that with me here, Victor is too concerned to care about how you treat Phichit?” Yuri could feel his anger building. “I’m surprised. I thought you’d be angry that I’m stealing all your precious time with Victor. Or wait, wasn’t Victor angry with you? For pushing me away. Are you just saying I should stay so he continues to please you?” 

It wasn’t the answers that the blonde was after. Rather, he just wanted to get back at the raven-haired male for all of this. 

The blonde let the silence stretch for a few moments before smirking. “What? I may be a prostitute, but I’m not stupid. Here, I’ll explain to you what I know. You are supposed to be some impressive vampire. However, you lack the ability to trust. Which may be smart, but it is currently threatening your relationship with Victor. And without him, you have nothing. So, you realized it’d be smart to do as Victor says, only that would mean feeding from a whore. So, for the short run you’ll beg me to stay. However, I bet you’ll get sick of me again. It’s not fun living in a house with someone you hate. Or you’ll find a way to get rid of me but please Victor. So I won’t stay. There is nothing good for me here.” The blonde reached down to grab the bags after sending Yuuri another glare. 

The raven-haired male did not move from the doorway though. “I didn’t come here to argue, Yuri. I should have started out with this, but I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I did. I… You being a prostitute doesn’t bother me. I just…” All of that had been spoken in a rush. “I just don’t want you hurt more. If you don’t have a place to stay, stay here. It’s the least I can offer you after all this.” 

Yuri’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t care if you have a guilty conscious. Move.” 

He felt frustrated when Yuuri stepped aside. Go figure this weak vampire would just step aside. The shifter flinched when Yuuri reached out and placed a gentle hand on Yuri’s shoulder. 

“It’s not a guilty conscious. I would do anything you asked to prove that it isn’t.” Yuuri said the words softly, removing his hand as suddenly as it appeared. 

Yuri turned to the vampire. The honesty reflected in the large, amber eyes froze him. No one ever looked at him so honestly, or in fact treated him as anything other than a stupid child. A little voice in the back of his head told Yuri that this was not a joke either. He swallowed. His eyes narrowed. 

“Feed from me.” The blonde dropped his bags, turning to face the raven-haired male fully. 

Yuuri’s eyes widened before he blanched. The blonde smirked at this. “That’s all the response I need.” He gathered the bags again, turning away and heading to the door. 

Ten steps. He felt a hand grab onto his jacket. “I’ll do it. In three days. You are too weak right now to feed me. That’s why.. Why I froze like that.” Yuuri’s grip was tight, not something the blonde could escape either.

Did he accept that? Could he wait three days only to be let down again? It would save him from a snow storm. Staying meant spending more time with Phichit watching TV and playing video games. 

\-----

Two days passed quickly in the house. Yuri found himself still sleeping hours of the day away. Makkachin, Victor’s large poodle, spent most of the time curled at Yuri’s feet as well. He woke on the second afternoon abnormally warm. The softest exhale next to him startled the blonde into sitting up. He found that Yuuri was sitting next to him, watching the blonde with a tablet in his hands. Makkachin greeted Yuuri before running off to go find someone else to sleep on now that Yuri was up. 

“What are you doing?” The blonde asked, pushing his fringe from his eyes. 

“I wanted to feed, but I was waiting for you to wake to ask for permission.” The raven haired male spoke, setting the tablet down on the nightstand. 

The teen froze, heart racing at the words. He nodded hesitantly though. “Yeah. I’m ready.” He muttered, shifting the pillows around to get more comfortable. 

The blonde moved to strip off his shirt, freezing when Yuuri’s hand stopped his. “I do not need you to remove your clothing. I’ll be more comfortable if you do not.” Though the blonde nodded, laying out across the bed again. The shifter watched as Yuuri slide off his glasses as well. 

“You would think that after so long of not needing my glasses I could do without them, but I like the feel of the frames on my face.” He left them on the night stand as well. 

Yuri could barely move though. Fear had taken its hold strongly on the young male. He gripped the sheets tightly, staring at the ceiling for a few minutes before it clicked. Yuuri still sat next to the shifter but was watching silently. 

“If you want me to stop at any point, just let me know. Phichit stops me all the time. We do not have to do this but I wanted to keep my promise to you.” Yuuri spoke in soft tones. As he spoke, the raven-haired male moved to lightly touch the blonde’s arm. 

“I already said, it’s fine.” The blonde snapped. He just wanted this to be over with though. The blonde had not stopped to think of what the agreement meant though. The fact that if Yuuri fed, he practically agreed already to stay at the mansion permanently. And finish high school. 

All was not fine. But the raven-haired vampire just sighed. Yuri closed his eyes as he felt the pressure on his wrist increasing. Apparently Yuuri planned to feed from somewhere on his arm. The blonde turned his face away from the other as his arm was raised, trying his hardest to ignore the softest touch of lips to his arm before the flash of sting form the new wound. Yuuri had chosen to feed form the crock of his arm. No one had ever fed there before. The pain disappeared moments after, but the slight tug of blood being drawn from the wound remained. All thoughts vanished from Yuri’s mind as the raven-haired male fed. All he could think of was the fangs embedded within his flesh and the so delicate touch on his own pale skin.

A blush colored Yuri’s cheeks when the vampire switched to lapping the wound. Each press of the raven’s tongue caused Yuri to flush even harder. By the time that Yuuri muttered all healed, the shifter was sure the blush was down his chest. 

Yuri couldn’t bring himself to look at the vampire either. He felt too exposed, which didn’t make sense. He had been a prostitute before, working in just his skin for almost a year now. Though practically no one had not asked for him to strip. 

“I’ll bring you something to eat, okay?” Yuuri spoke the words kindly, not pressing for a reply either. 

The blonde could barely move even after the raven-haired male left. First, he moved to study his arm. It was completely bare, no marks remaining. Victor had mentioned Yuuri never left marks behind. However, he felt so confused at the same time. The quietness of the house reminded him of his childhood summers spent at his grandfather’s house. No one bothered him either. It was completely acceptable just to disappear into his room for hours at a time without someone needed him. More importantly, he wasn’t stressing about needing cash all the time. There was plenty of food here, and Victor made it perfectly clear that Yuri was expected to eat his fill without buying any of it. Phichit’s company was decent. He could do without Mila. Makkachin’s antics were cute enough that Yuri liked the dog. 

He stiffened as the raven-haired male returned to the room. The blonde accepted the snack and glass of water, still unable to look at the other. 

“I meant it that I do want you to stay here. I guess I didn’t realize how old you are, but you need a home.” Yuuri sighed. “It’s been kinda fun having you around. Phichit enjoys spending time with you. Makkachin loves you.” 

The blonde did not realize that Yuuri was speaking so much out of nervousness. Over the past few days the two Yuri’s had not spent practically any time alone. 

“When I said what I did, I was not really thinking about what it would mean to you. I just was not ready for anyone else to move in with us. I took my uncertainties of my relationships out on you, and I can tell you’ve been deeply hurt. So, I want to make it up to you. If this wasn’t enough, let me know what else I can do for you. I would happily go destroy those that hurt you, including your family. Both of your forms are beautiful, but more importantly you are strong and something to cherish. I guess I’m begging you to stay now.” Yuuri’s tone had somewhat tapered off by the end. In fact, he was rubbing the back of his head, having put his glasses back on. 

Yuri swallowed, having finished the snack by then. “I…” Why had he chosen that as a starting place? He shook his head slightly. “Don’t beg.” He felt frustrated. The words were pretty close to what he wanted to hear for the longest time. The blonde knew he shouldn’t just latch on to the first people who showed him true kindness, but it was too hard not to. Those night alone with strangers, masking his own emotions left him too raw to handle this well.

“I’ll stay, damn it.” He finally growled out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I guess by now if you read my other one-shot, you'll probably not be surprised at how terrible this ending is. I never have really finished anything before, which is why these are the only pieces up. So writing these endings just kinda make me cringe. But I am somewhat pleased with this. I tried hard to make this one more believable. 
> 
> Also, I do want to apologize for how late this is. I got wrapped up in finals and the semester ending. Plus, being home isn't exactly easy (aka emotionally draining). I do plan to continue to write though, it just may be a lot slower. I think for now this piece is done. 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading this!! I appreciated all the comments and support.


End file.
